Third Date Rule
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This is a missing scene from my latest Superman story, Period of Adjustment. Written for the Superman Movieverse Pairings Challenge. Summary: Lana Lang and Richard White set their own rules.


Prompt(s): For the LJ Superman Movieverse Pairings Challenge: 'Spark', 'Burn,' 'Control'

Summary: Lana and Richard set their own rules.

Disclaimer: DC and WB own everything. No profit is being made from this story.

Author's Notes: This is a missing scene from my current WIP, Period of Adjustment. Sorry to torture my #2 OTP! *HUGS THEM*

~o~o~

_Third Date Rule_

It was very late and Richard and Lana were driving back to Gotham City after attending Lois and Clark's wedding and reception. They had both commented after the wedding how very much in love they both seemed, but they supposed that's true of all couples on their wedding day, but it seemed even more so with them.

Lana was also thinking that this was their third date. She glanced at Richard and for the hundredth time, she thought about her intense attraction to him. It wasn't just that he was attractive, it was so much more than that.

Richard knew she was staring at him. _I wonder what she's thinking, probably the same thing I am that this was their third date, but he was also thinking of a way to bring up my idea that they should wait, take it slow. I must be loosing my mind, but after what happened with Lois, I don't want to rush into anything, not this time. This time was different. I know that from the depths of my soul._

Lana tried to ease the tension a little. "Lois and Clark looked very happy today," she commented hoping to get a conversation started.

"Yes, yes they did," Richard replied meaning it. He was only too happy to talk about two of his favorite people. That thought startled him. He shook his head amused. It still surprised him how easily they had all slipped into those roles. Now, there's nothing he wouldn't do for any of them.

"What were you thinking just then?" Lana asked curious about his expression.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Jason and how much I'll enjoy having him with us for a week," he said distractedly.

"You said 'us.' Does that mean you want me with you?" Lana asked pleased with that statement.

"Of course, it does, if you have the time."

"I'd love to. I'm between jobs, so I have nothing but time on my hands now," Lana said, just a little worried about finding a job.

He took her hand trying to console her. "Nothing yet?"

"No, not yet, but I did take your advice and I have an interview in a few days with one of the leaders in the food industry here in Gotham. I wanted to thank you, Richard, for pointing me in the right direction, and Gotham is an amazing city, truly unique."

"You're very welcome, but I knew you would love it, once you got a good look at all it has to offer," he said smiling his meaning clear.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I just hope I get the job," Lana said.

"Now, now, chin up! You'll get it, I'm sure you will," Richard said encouraging her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Lana said smiling at his optimistic attitude.

"See, I told you we would agree on everything," he said laughing at her expression. "Oh, we're here," Richard said pulling into his apartment's private drive.

Lana looked around. "Where are we? Is this your apartment?" She asked as butterflies gathered in her stomach.

"I thought we should talk," Richard said, his mood suddenly serious. "It won't take long, I promise, and then I'll take you home," he said easing her butterflies only a little.

Lana was hesitant. They hadn't talked about 'that' yet. She supposed they should at least talk about it. "Alright, lead the way."

"Great, let me get the door for you," Richard said smiling.

_Always the gentleman_, Lana thought.

Once inside, and after Richard had given her a glass of wine, he sat down next to her on the sofa and began to explain how he felt about them being together in that way. "Lana, you know I want you. Ever since we met at the Kent Farm a few weeks ago, I can't get you out of my mind, but the thing is, I like having on my mind. Let me finish, please," he said when she started to speak. He sighed, having no idea how she was going to react to his suggestion. "I want us to go slow, take our time," he said as he tried to read her reaction. "You probably weren't expecting that, were you."

"Actually, I was thinking that very thing. When you asked me up here, I thought you wanted to have sex. It is our third date, you know."

"It is? I suppose it is. We shouldn't put a number to the way we feel and act around each other." He squeezed her hand. "I want us to do this right. Our history with other people, well, not so good," Richard said finding no reason to elaborate.

"I agree, Richard. There really is no need to explain," she said and smiled.

"Good, now that that's settled. How about a toast? To taking it slow?" After they took a sip of their drinks, their eyes locked over their glasses, then the words just slipped out. "What do you say we seal our bargain with a kiss?" Richard asked only teasing a little.

"Sounds good to me," Lana said, heart pounding as she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

_I must be loosing my mind_, he thought for the hundredth time tonight. Richard leaned in and kissed her softly turning his head this way and back the other way to fit his mouth just so. He should not have done that. Lana opened her mouth, her tongue tentatively touched his lips, and then his mouth opened and before he knew what was happening, they were clutching each other close, mouths open wide to touch and taste each other.

Lana was lost, lost in her feelings for him. _How did this happen? _

Richard was rapidly loosing control. _How did this happen?_ His mouth slowly moved across her cheek to her ear. Lana moaned loudly. Hearing her voice moaning like that brought him back to what they were doing. _What about our agreement to go slow?_ _It's just a few kisses, no harm done_. His mouth wandered from her ear to her throat. She tasted and smelled so good. _Just one more taste_, he thought, as he took her mouth again. _So sweet. __We should stop, shouldn't we_?

Lana's mind was on one thing, to get closer to him, closer just a little closer. She began pulling at his tie, clutching at his arms. Richard's hands were everywhere at once. His mouth wandered on it's on accord down her throat to her breasts peeking out from her low neck dress. Suddenly, he stopped, lifted his head and stared at her face, feeling awful for setting them up like this. He smoothed her hair away from her face and tried to apologize.

"Lana, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." He tried to explain his actions.

Lana closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. "No, no, please don't apologize," she said amazed she could speak for the pounding of her own heart. She turned from his concerned face, sat back on the sofa, took a deep breath, and then turned back to face him. "Richard, it's alright really. I just never guessed how quickly ... I mean I never realized ..."

He couldn't not touch her, as he reached up to squeeze her shoulder. "I know, me too. I'll take you home now." He helped her to stand, as she was a bit unsteady. He couldn't stop himself. He took her into his arms holding her close for a moment.

Lana sighed holding him tight. She didn't think she could care so much for him than at this moment.

Richard silently took her hand, picked up her purse, handed it to her and took her home.

The end!

A/N: Please don't hurt me. I wanted them to make love, but I also wanted them to realize that what they have is way too special for a quickie they may regret, especially considering their past relationships. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
